In Your Shoes
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: A chance to see what drives Chaos, her opposite intriges Cosmos to make a decision to shadow the entity. Perhaps she should of thought that decision through a little more. Ranma SM
1. An Interesting Offer

I am working on the final chapter of Dawn of A New Beginning, about halfway through with Stella's Secret next chapter, and a Holiday Fun addition. However, this thought will not leave me alone. Now I know what all my favorite writers suffer from. I wish there was a way to tie all the ideas together.

A clang of swords echoed throughout the dark blanket of space. A shower of sparks falling around the warring couple, each their own section of balance. They met once again with the biting teeth of steel, before they whirled away from each other for a breath. The first stood a female, one we knew as our savior. The lady was a fair-child silver locks with blonde and white strips of hair dancing within the silver. Her eyes were sapphire blue with silver specks, she wore a uniform of her fighting style, a Sera Senshi, the last of them, Sailor Cosmos.

She rushed forward to the other figure her sword pointed straight both her hands held on hilt for a thrush of power. Only for her blow to be parried and pushed back. The second figure was hidden in the shadows of space with holding any defining features, however, we knew it to be Chaos. The entity opposite of our savior, mirroring Sailor Cosmos's moves. Again their swords clash in the pit of space, a deadly dance that once meant life and death now was a reoccurring clash.

Both wielders were immortal and the fall of either blade meant loss of power for a mere ten years. Chaos and Cosmos struck their blades together their physical force causing ripples in space from the output of power. Lost was the count of meeting between the two Dark and Light warriors. Throwing their bodies with the swords pointed with deadly accuracy slam into the opposing blade of steel. The swords flew up and away from the fighting duo. Leaving them to a closer form of fighting, hand to hand, their magic had long since been pulled from the fight to sustain the stamina needed to fight one another.

Balling her fist, Cosmos charge at Chaos's mid-section hurtling her fist at the other, anticipating the block Chaos would send. With the fist blocked Cosmos sent a powerful knee this its leg, only to have that blocked as well. Dead-locked they stared each other down, a mental force of fighting bringing them to the brink of their exhaustion. Still they stood, willing themselves to stand against the adversary that equaled them. The silence was broken by Chaos sighing and dropping its gaze. Before flipping out of the hold of Cosmos, and a few meters away.

"How many times have we met on the field of battle?" Chaos asked its opponent. Cosmos wary of a trap slid back a few steps before shaking her head. "I propose something different, I am tired of our constant fighting." Chaos said, his voice becoming clearer to Cosmos. She was now very alert to every mannerism of the entity before her. "We have become the opposing forces of the world, but I am not truly evil, just the differences of you." Chaos said.

Cosmos stiffened, not evil, what of their first battle, when the entity had possessed Galaxia ? Chaos sighed when it saw Cosmos tightening, knowing what she thought of. "Ah, Galaxia, she was misguided and the cauldron called me to her to right the wrong." Chaos explained examining Cosmos. Realizing the words had no affect, the entity dropped its defenses. All her senses screamed danger, Cosmos pulled her dwindling energy together awaiting the enemy's next move.

"What are you planning Chaos?" Cosmos's voice was soft with her alertness. "My senshi were killed mercilessly in our first battle, for that I do not believe your careless words." She threw at her antagonist. Chaos nodded seeing her wisdom.

"Yet, they live free of their burden, do they not?" Chaos questioned. Cosmos studied Chaos her eyes livid with knowledge. "You wished for their freedom, I granted them that, they live normal lives." Chaos added, seeing Cosmos twist a little from the gaze they held. "You envy that, don't you?" Chaos inquired at Cosmos tight gaze.

"Perhaps, but that does not concern you." Cosmos admitted to the Dark one. "What of my prince, did he wish the same, to be free of our burden?" Cosmos snapped. Chaos sighed unwilling to answer that, yet did.

"He made his choice, Queen of Stars, he loved you, but could not compromise his dreams of being a healer and a protector of the people." Chaos informed the Light one, concern sifting through the voice that spoke.

"What vileness do you drip in my ears, snake!" Cosmos screamed at Chaos her form again following in a fighting stance. "What do you know of the Earth's Prince's decisions?" Cosmos demanded.

"He did not want to be king, he wanted to be a doctor of his people, healing them, he felt he belonged and not cased in your shadow." Chaos explained. "He did love you greatly, but he could not abandon his people to rule them." Chaos informed her, a soft lift titling the words. "You knew that, and that is why you do not chase him in this life." Chaos added and turned his back, an admission of defeat, an easy strike for Cosmos. She knew she could not strike a defenseless opponent, her nature would not allow it. Cosmos let her shoulders dropped their tense pinch.

"Yes, we loved each other, but not deeply enough to over rule our kind natures." Cosmos whispered, her eyes falling to the ground her eyes shimmering with tears. "Yes, I knew, and so we willing let each other go." She admitted, her gentle nature showing through. "What is your proposal?"

Cosmos asked her counterpart. Chaos gather what was left of the thought and address Cosmos.

"Come see my home dimension, shadow me for a week and see the world through my eyes." Chaos offered.

"A walk in your shoes?" Cosmos questioned jokingly.

"Basically." Chaos answered.

"Really, and what do have do in order to do this?" Cosmos asked in a tight stance.

"Trust me." Chaos informed her honestly. Cosmos reared back her full body, her stance readying for a fight.

"I am no fool, Chaos." Cosmos, bit out her anger seeping through. Chaos held its hands up in surrender, backing a few steps away from the angry Queen of Stars.

"I never said that, if it will make you feel better you can seal my powers until we get there." Chaos compromised.

"Very well, however, treachery will end in bondage for ten years or more." Cosmos snapped at her counterpart. Chaos nodded and held out its hand. Cosmos held up hers in a stop gesture. "One question, are you male or female?" Cosmos asked her naivety still noticeable. Chaos laughed at her question.

"Male, I am your full opposite." He said and held his hand out again to Cosmos. Going with her innocent nature she placed her hand in her adversary's. "Hold on." Chaos whispered and flash of light erupted between them, and they vanished from this plain.

**Alright this needs your input, dear readers. Which dimension do you want Cosmos and Chaos to go to, and who do you want Chaos to be? You must put who the male is and which dimension he is from. There are two crossovers I will not do with this. They are Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh, for the simple reasons I am doing a YGO cross, and have plans for a Harry Potter one later. If you vote for something I do not know I will attempt to research it to my fullest extent and get in contact with you for further information. I will leave the voting open until Nov. 11th. **

**Please Review,**

**Much Care,**

**WolfchildBlazer **


	2. Welcome to My World

**Jay**-Great idea and thanks for the informative reviews. (Big Smile), it has been awhile seen I had seen DragonBall, Z, and GT all the way through including the movies. Though DB didn't win might I suggest since you were so helpful, to pick up your idea and run with it I bet you could make a wonderful story out of it.

**EoAngel-** InuYasha did not win, but I do have another story lined up called Naraku's Consort that is a Sess/Usa pairing. I am currently finishing the prologue so you can expect that up soon.

**Platinum Star-**I try very hard to keep mine original. Your welcome about the review I thought it was nice, please do continue it, but if you feel the need to re-write it then go ahead. Tolken re-wrote Lord of the Rings over three-hundred times before he was satisfied.

**Silent-Liquid-**I am confused, a change from my normal fic's? I do not understand. Yes, your are right about the Heero/Usa thing. I enjoy suggestions it helps a lot.

**Youkai-no-Eversor-** Well you should be semi-pleased it is Ranma ½ , but I do not think many know the character I am going to use.

**Thanks to Everyone who reviewed! Ranma ½ is the winner as for Chaos well just read to find out.**

A shadowed purple portal opened on to a field of dry wheat. Chaos stepped through first leading Cosmos through. Cosmos stretched and then turned to her counterpart, she was shocked as the sun fell upon Chaos. He had short black hair tied back with a white bandana, and a large section of bangs fell of to the left side of his face. A few of those bangs fell into his shadowy black eyes that reflected nothing, but a cold surface. He wore a short black wife beater, camouflage pants, black leather gloves, a survival kit strapped to his belt, and a green camping back-pack sat on his lean, but broad shoulders.

Chaos feeling eyes on him turned to Cosmos, and smirked in her direction. Cosmos catching his facial expression scowled, not terribly pleased with his self-confidence. She rose a hand in warning, silver lighting sparkling around her fingertips. Chaos pulled his smirk wider, but held up his hands. Cosmos deciding to play it level-headed, let her hand fall and look at Chaos questioningly. Chaos raised a coal etched eyebrow in her direction.

"Name." Cosmos demanded. "I believe, you do not go by Chaos here, if you do I would say you are not to bright." Cosmos said, turning fully to Chaos.

"A bit snappish aren't we?" Chaos inquired. Cosmos glared at him, wanting to gain some new knowledge on her rival.

"Well, if you want to be mysterious about it, why are you Chaos, what were you born that way?" Cosmos questioned. Chaos's coal black eyes darkened, what once held a shadow of light now swallowed it.

"My father's death." Chaos said and turned away. Cosmos being who she was stepped toward her rival and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Cosmos softly wondered. Chaos sighed and glanced back at Cosmos.

"Genma Saotome killed him I wanted revenge." was the dead-panned answer. Cosmos snatched her hand away and fell back into a defensive position. Chaos sensing the change in the atmosphere, whirled on his heel to face Cosmos. Seeing her ready to fight, he dropped his shoulders in surrender. Cosmos peered curiously at him, but did not release her position. Chaos sat down among the wheat, picturing the past.

"My father, was taught a very powerful martial art by Genma Saotome, called Yama-senken, or Thousand Mountain." Chaos began. Cosmos sat down as well, but kept on alert. "It was to repay my father's kindness to Genma, it was to help us break into rich homes and steal, since we were poverty stricken." Chaos explained. Cosmos shot a small glare, but stayed quiet. "While trying out the technique, my father knocked our dojo down on top of him, killing him instantly." Chaos whispered, blinking back feelings. Cosmos scooted closer and wound a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I unearthed my father's secrets in his journal and learned the technique." Chaos continued. "Understanding fully the power of the technique, I wandered Japan searching for the mate of Yama-senken, Umi-senken, the Thousand Seas, hearing about Genma's family home I went there seeking the scroll." He explained. "Pretending to be Nodoka's son, Ranma, who she hadn't seen in awhile, I was allowed into their dojo." Chaos said and took a breath. "Searching for the scroll, Ranma some how heard of my deception and learned the Umi-senken from his father, defeating me and my hopes of restoring my family and our dojo." Chaos swallowed and glanced toward Cosmos. Cosmos tightened her arm around his shoulders and nodded.

"After, I prayed to every god listening that I knew and didn't know, the gods hearing my plea granted my wish and gave me extreme powers." Chaos explained. "However, along my journey my heart turned to revenge and my powers twisted leading me past the darkness, a shade of darker grey, into the hollowness, and I followed willing wanting to defeat the family that in a sense destroyed mine." He finished and lean back. Cosmos hugged him to her before gathering her feelings and thoughts.

"Why though continue to fight me, even after Galaxia?" Cosmos inquired.

"It was fun, and yet relieving in another turn because, when you sealed me it gave me time to think." Chaos explicated. Cosmos blinked at his answer.

"Did you hold back, so I would win?" Cosmos asked. Chaos shook his head.

"No, I had to make sure my other half was strong enough if the scales were ever tipped." Chaos spoke and turned his head to Cosmos. "My name is Ryu Kumon, and I seek relief to my pain." Chaos whispered, standing, stretching, and offering his hand to Cosmos. Cosmos grabbed his hand and stood up, brushing of her skirt. "Come I have a lot to show you." Ryu said and tugged her in a Northen direction. Cosmos, halted his tracks however, Chaos glanced back.

"Shouldn't we revert to our mortal forms?" Cosmos asked gesturing between them. Chaos nodded and two flashes of light soared through the field. When it died down they were dressed in two fighting martial arts out fits. Ryu's was black and silver trimmed with gold short boots, Cosmos's was white and gold trimmed with silver short boots. Cosmos turned to Ryu, a friendly smile on her face. "Call me Usagi." she said and offered a hand to shake. Ryu grabbed it and shook it, a challenging smirk on his face. Usagi laughed at his attempts and waved his hand strength off. They began walking when an attack and a voice cut them off.

"Stop, I challenge you." A voice said, and the pair turned to it.

Well the first chapter I hope you have enjoyed it. Vote for the pairing now. Oh, and who do you want the first person they run into to be? Please Review it helps me grow.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	3. The Student of Perversion

Two chapters for the price of one.

    The pair Chaos and Cosmos gazed at the voice wielder. He was short about four feet even, with a full head of raven-toned hair tied in a small rat-tail. His outfitting included a green bandana wrapped like a scarf around his neck, and a blue martial outfit covered him from head to toe. Perhaps what struck the pair as the most odd is he carried a writers kit on his back and had two red swirl markings on his cheeks. Usagi's cheeks twitched with contained laughter, while Ryu smirked at the guy.

    Usagi glance at the man her sapphire fire-filled eyes twinkling merrily. "Are you drunk?" She asked him, figuring that the swirls on his cheeks and his demeanor was an indication. She kneeled down and smiled at the man. "Challenging people for no reason is not very kind." Usagi said, she stood up, and turned to Ryu smiling with laughter. Ryu shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, unsure about the man in front of them. The man upset at the treatment of his challenge stood tall and puffed out his chest.

    "You will pay for underestimating Lukkosai!" He shouted pulling out a large writers brush and wielding it threateningly. Ryu chuckled and fell into a lose defensive position. Usagi stepped back to watch, keeping a close eye on both combatants. The young man charged forward, leaping in to the air and swinging his brush in an arc, before calling out his attack. "Magical Inks, fire-style." Lukkosai cried out the path of the ink from the brush surrounded Ryu and blazed in command of the man.

    Ryu, shook his head before jumping up out of the path of the ink and over the strands of the fire. He twisted his body gracefully around so that he fell facing his opponent. Lukkosai swung his weapon straight down ending the last attack before swinging his brush in a counter-clockwise arc. "Magical Inks, glue style." He cried out, hoping to keep his opponent grounded. While the glue traveled toward Ryu, Lukkosai sprung toward Ryu's legs with an axe kick.

    Ryu saw both attacks coming his way, leaping clear of the ink's path he surmounted his own attack. Drawing out his chi and his arm into what resembled a lasso, he cried out. "Flight of the Tight-Bind Golden Thread." The chi etched lasso shot forward and wrapped tightly around Lukkosai. Ryu arched down toward the ground in front of Lukkosai. Keeping one hand tightly wrapped around his lasso, he drew his other hand fingers wide. Curling the fingers slightly into an open punch, he shot his hand toward Lukkosai's heart. "Fanged Fingers of Steel Welcome Gate." Ryu cried out as his punch struck home, Lukkosai buckled and fell to a kneeling position. Panting Lukkosai collapsed, his back falling to the ground.

    Usagi gasped and rushed forward pushing Ryu away from the man. Checking Lukkosai's vitals, she growled at Ryu, sparing a glared at him. Seeing as the man was fine, except for being grounded, Usagi whirled on Ryu. "You could of killed him, I understand you had to defend against his challenge, but you could have kept him under wraps with your lasso!" Usagi snapped at Ryu. Ryu held up one hand in a stop gesture, Usagi bristled at the order.

    "He is a martial artist he will be fine." Ryu exclaimed.

    "I do not care if he was a god, you could of harmed him greatly." Usagi yelled at him.

    "Please can you at least trust that I know what I am doing in my home dimension?" Ryu asked Usagi gazing at her levelly. Before Usagi could retort to his question the man stirred. Usagi kneeled beside him, smiling gently.

    "Are you alright?" Usagi inquired to Lukkosai. Lukkosai smirked in his head and sat up. Acting injured he leaned forward, toward Usagi, letting his hands '_fall'_ upon her breast. Usagi concerned for Lukkosai's welfare overlooked the fact of where his hands sat until they started moving. Usagi growled and leapt back, before letting her hand swing across his face. Angered she turned to Ryu, "Never mind, hurt him." She told Ryu. Ryu shaking his head, but calling forth his lasso aimed toward Lukkosai.

    Only for Lukkosai to jump up and away pulling out a small metal ball. "Stink bomb." He called out, as the ball hit the ground and gas poured out. Lukkosai disappeared as the gas began to immobilize the pair. Before being fully swamped by the gas. Ryu swept his arms out wide, having his chi follow the move.

    "Fierce Tiger Gate Open Blast." Ryu commanded. As his arms whipped about in quick opening moves creating a heavy wind and force. Usagi seeing the movement called on some of Uranus's powers to force the gas up into the atmosphere. After the gas dissipated Ryu walked up beside Usagi and threw an arm around her shoulders. "It feels good to be home, that was fun." Ryu said, smirking lightly at Usagi. Usagi shrugged his arm off and glared lightly at him.

    "Jerk." She muttered and stomped off. Ryu following behind silently laughing as Usagi mumbled about perverted men, and egotistical entities. Quickly he caught up to her and gently change the trajectory of their path.

I still need to know which of the familiar characters you want them to meet next. I am trying my hardest with the small battle scenes. I am a girl who studied and took fencing and a bit of Judo, but that does not help in describing physical actions of the body.

Please Review it really helps.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	4. Bladed Shadows of Retention

**Kitty-demon92-**Thank you, as for Chaos, yes at times it can be down right evil, but so can Hotaru of Saturn, yet, each can be used for the good of mankind too. I am glad some people can see the world in just straight black and white, but they miss a lot of the other colors in life, and that is just no way to live.

**Youkai-no-Eversor-** Ryu only showed up in the manga and the video game Ranma ½ the Battle Renaissance, and even then he did not have a big part. I know a lot of people wanted Ranma to be Chaos for very good reasons, but I figured I would go a little off the beaten path. If you want to read a little more on him you can go to and click on his character bio.

**Suuki-Aldrea-**Since you are the only one who voted for who to show up next Kuno it is.

**Thank you to my reviewers. Oh and to the person who sent me an e-mail, so it wouldn't show up in the reviews. I can write this story on my own, but the readers enjoy a story more if they are included. Please do not criticize me that way, if you do not know all the facts, thank you.**

I do not own these shows.

Usagi and her dark counterpart strolled down a dusty road, she studied the surroundings before directing her attention to Ryu. "Where are we going?" Usagi inquired. Ryu glanced over and smirked slightly.

"Nerima." Ryu answered. Usagi glared at the answer. Ryu catching the dark look decided to elaborate on the comment. "A city that has well-known martial artists staying there." He informed Usagi. Usagi raised an eyebrow at the statement but continued her trek. She stopped when a simple realization a lit in her mind.

"Aren't we able to transport there?" Usagi inquired. Ryu looked back at her and weighed his response carefully.

"We could, but walking is a good work out." Ryu told Usagi and moved forward.

"Well, if all you want is a good work-out lets spar and then transport." Usagi suggested. Ryu glanced at his counterpart and sighed.

"You are not going to let the transporting drop, so let us spar." Ryu conceded, and slip into a wide base stance. Bending his knees slightly he urged Usagi to make the first strike. Usagi studied his open stance, she dashed forward and lightly tapped Ryu's left kneecap. Observing the effect on the stance Usagi flipped back away from Ryu. Ryu accepting the signal from Usagi's action, sprinted forward and threw a right hook forward. Usagi blocked his right hook with her arm and sent a snap kick to his mid-section. Catching the kick with his inner hip and left arm, he twisted the leg and tossed it to the side. The affect had Usagi's body twist to the side following the motion of her leg, releasing Ryu's fist.

Feeling the fall of her body, she snapped and open palm toward Ryu's unprotected leg catching him square in the thigh. With her other hand she balanced her body side ways leaning toward the ground. Ryu reacted to the hit and brought his fist straight toward Usagi opened spine. Usagi sensing his intention used both hands to push away from Ryu's strike range. Ryu seeing the change of direction swung his leg out catching Usagi supporting arm. Usagi used her other arm to knocked away Ryu and balanced on her elbow. Ryu stumbled back giving Usagi enough time to flip back up into a vertical position.

They fell into advance stances, Ryu with his most his weight resting on his right leg, had his left extended forward, giving him a spry base. Usagi stood sideways her right arm crook at the elbow in front of her, and most of her weight on the balls of her feet. Ryu made the first move faking a heart punch, which Usagi blocked with her shoulder, he swung his other arm toward Usagi's head. Ducking the sweeping hit and rolling with the heart punch she swung her back leg in a round house kick landing a full hit across Ryu's face. Ryu rubbed off the hit and threw a closed fist toward Usagi's neck, alighting to the fact Usagi would stop the hit. Having his fist caught Ryu used his prior action to lean his body forward throwing his other fist along with a axe kick to Usagi.

Usagi noting the fact she couldn't block all the hits, dropped Ryu's fist throwing off Ryu's balance. Quickly dropping to her knees she sent a sharp chop to both knees of her opponent, bringing him to the ground. Blocking the arm that descended toward his neck, he flipped the weight of that arm causing Usagi to cartwheel over his prone body and slamming onto the ground beside him. Ryu using the arm as a bar jumped up bringing Usagi with him. Usagi twisted away from his calculated hit and caught his arm. Their upper bodies dead-locked each sent a kick to each other.

Connecting with the opposing leg, they crumbled to the ground. Usagi using their locked upper body weight to fall on top of Ryu. Effectively pinning him beneath her own weight and the combine weight of their upper bodies. Easing her upper body upwards without Ryu's she slipped a knee under her to pin down the male. Twisting her body quickly and to the side un-hook their stalemate, she brought her other knee to his legs to hold him. Leaning forward slightly she placed one hand in the middle of his chest keeping her weight on him, and the other hand in the space between his arm and his middle keeping her balance. She leaned her forehead down towards his, a pointed expression on her face. "Surrender?" Usagi inquired.

Ryu gazed back equally as determine, but knew he couldn't move from the predicament. "Never, I yield however, just for this moment." Ryu granted. Usagi nodded and pulled her body away from his releasing him from the pin. She lightly brushed off her knees, then she offered a hand up to Ryu. He accepted and Usagi pulled him to his feet. "You do your teachers proud, Cosmos." Ryu stated to Usagi. Usagi nodded with a sorrow-filled smile. "We can transport now." Ryu said and grasped hands with Usagi. Usagi fed energy to Ryu through their linking hands as he pictured the place they wanted to go.

They appeared before a sign that announced the city's limits and population. Together they traveled the city's street shops, seeing a weapons shop Usagi dragged Ryu into it. Usagi scanned the swords, she picked out a light katana with a golden handle. The hilt of the sword was lined with small precious stones, each one representing a different senshi to Usagi. The sheath of the sword was a beautiful work of art, embossed cherry wood which was polished to a red cedar shine. A raised red dragon with golden scales crawled the side of the sheath, held to the breast of the dragon was a silver carved maiden holding a white eight point star. The sash tied around the sword was dark blue with golden symbols for truth, honesty, justice, light, and love. Usagi immediately purchased the craftsmanship, picturing the currency used in this world, she summoned the right amount, she also purchased sword polish and a wooden practice sword, a bokan.

They left the store Usagi slipping the sword into her subspace pocket and tying the bokan around her waist. Usagi wanted to perfect her sword wielding technique, before strapping the sword on her person. They purchased a few sweet buns as they examined Nerima, their almost companionable walk was shattered by a war cry. Intrigued the pair dashed toward the origin of the yell. Arriving at the sight, their eyes study the frustrated martialist.

The bokan waving person was male judging by his stance and his voice that shouted angry threats to a gone opponent. He had crown length dark brown hair with the majority of it sweeping to the left. Usagi and Ryu crept toward the male left side to view him better. The dark brown gems called eyes blazed with fury, as he made a threatening motion with his sword. He wore a long neck loose martial art shirt that was dark blue. A black sash was tied around his waist with long tails, probably to hold his weapon, he wore loose black slacks.

A soft breeze blew through the market square blowing Usagi's around. The sun caught the metallic silver and molten gold strands flashing upon them. Male waving bokan turned to the flashes of light to see Usagi and Ryu standing there. He stalked toward the pair and thrust his bokan under Ryu's nose while he stood proudly. Glancing at Usagi he sent a slight bow. "I am Kuno Tatewaki, blue thunder of furinkan high." he introduced himself. Usagi smiled gently at him, her eyebrows slightly raised in wonder. Ryu huffed at the introduction and pushed the sword from his nose. "Fair maiden, what is thy name?" Tatewaki inquired to Usagi. Usagi sent a side glance to Ryu asking if she should humor him, Ryu shrugged his shoulders.

"I am Tsukino Usagi." She answered him. Tatewaki smiled like a gentleman before throwing a glance at Ryu.

"Fair Usagi, what is he to you?" Tatewaki questioned our blonde heroine. She tilted her head in wonder, before gazing at Ryu. Usagi let that question hang in the air. Tatewaki wailed at the response of his question, he whirled angrily on Ryu his bokan pointed at Ryu's chest. "You, I shall challenge for fair Usagi's attention." Tatewaki claimed. Ryu smiled ferally at the challenge and rolled his shoulders.

"What ever you say." Ryu answered to the bokan wielder. Usagi sighed in mild agitation at the process. She mutely wondered if she had a say in this. She stepped between the two, and placed a restraining hand on each one's chest. Tatewaki lowered his bokan, and gazed at Usagi, his eyes catching on the wooden sword lashed against her waist. Ryu, glanced at her and dropped his raised fist.

"Fair maiden does thou wish to challenge me instead?" Tatewaki inquired. Usagi glanced at him with a disbelieving gaze until she remembered the new weight against her side. Before she could answer him, he spoke again. "Very well, I will demonstrate my skills before you." He said. Usagi seeing no way out of the predicament, drew her bokan and saluted him before stepping back. "I will hate to bruise thy beautiful face, but if I can draw your attentions this way it must be done." Tatewaki stated. Usagi and Ryu wondered if he would ever stop talking and duel.

Usagi growing with impatience sprinted forward, leapt high above and brought her bokan lightly down upon Tatewaki's skull. Though the strike was light and Usagi placed no force behind it Tatewaki crumbled. Gravity had done the work, and the surprise of the blue thunder to see Usagi move so quick. Usagi shook her head and re-tied the bokan to her side, then she grab Ryu's hand and walked off. Kuno Tatewaki awoke just in time to see his new obsession walk away. "Do not fret fair maiden Usagi I shall find you again and save you from that infidel." His voice called to the fading female. Usagi sighed in distress at the pledge, while Ryu just smirked.

"I would like to see him try, and you sure do make friends fast." Ryu stated. Usagi unstrapped her practice sword and lightly tapped Ryu's head like a scolding mother. Ryu's smirk grew and he flashed his countenance at Usagi. Usagi tied the sword back to her side, and shook her head.

"Well, I am certainly not impress." Usagi stated.

"With what?" was the reply.

"Your attitude, you are cocky, rambunctious, and a jerk." Usagi listed his traits. Ryu shrugged off her comments and glanced at her.

"Yeah, but you like that about me anyway." Ryu teased Usagi, who blushed in indignation and release her wooden weapon. She swung it threatening at Ryu who dodged the strike and took off running. He was followed closely by a miffed blonde with a dangerous arm. He laughed at her attempts his pace staying a few steps ahead. The chase ended at a dojo, where they offered to clean for a place to stay. The temple patron agreed to take the two in, and the day fell into the cradle of night.

Please review it helps me grow in my writing. Who would you like them to meet next?

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	5. Mallets are No Fun

**Platinum Star-** I was reading your bio and noticed your question. The story you are looking for is Picture This by Angel Light. As for FY crossover I am playing with an idea.

**As to most of your responses Akane and Ranma show up here. Vote for pairings please?**

In all legal responsibilities I do not own these creations, and typing this is really getting old.

Usagi and Ryu were walking around town getting a feel of the land when a loud cry caught their attention. "Ranma!" a female voice called out. The pair directed their attention to the area. Speeding down the sidewalk was a raven hair male with a long black braid, and navy blue eyes focused forward. He wore a white marital arts shirt and loose black slacks and black shoes. They raised an eyebrow were a large mallet swung by where the male was previously. "Ranma!" the yell came again, and they watched the male, assumed Ranma, turn a stick out his tongue behind him. In doing this action he missed the old woman throwing out cold water from above him. The water hit activating his curse and before their eyes the raven hair male became a robust red-haired female.

Usagi blinked in surprise and Ryu shook his head in exasperation. "Well, he hasn't change, but that trick is a new one." Ryu muttered as he saw the red head approaching their direction quickly. Ranma was heading straight for them and with his head turned he didn't see them until he turned a second before he hit them. Ranma leapt over Usagi as he dodged them and the swinging mallet wielder. Said mallet was completing its course, right across Usagi's skull. Usagi went down quickly holding her head, while Ryu kneeled beside her, but kept his head angled at the mallet wielder. "Hey, watch it, what in the world did you do that for?" Ryu snapped out at the female as he could now see. The female, had short blue violet hair that brushed her nape. She had fierce navy blue eyes that blazed with determination and anger. Clothed in a white T-shirt and black slacks she held the large mallet at her side. "Girl, don't you have anything to say?" Ryu questioned as he watch her stand there blinking at them.

Ranma realized he was no longer in his male form or being followed so he turned to see what happen. Observing Akane standing before the pair he had leapt over and an angry battle aura surrounding the kneeling male he rushed back over. Ranma leapt protectively in front of Akane. Only to see the female laying on the ground with a large welt on her head. "Hey, tomboy is this your work?" Ranma inquired over his shoulder. Akane was readying to hit Ranma with the mallet again when Ryu moved and grabbed her wrist.

"There will be no more of that, Usagi is already hurt I do not want any body else injured." Ryu bit out at the female. Ranma gently pried Ryu's hand off of Akane's wrist.

"Please release Akane's wrist and explained what happen." Ranma stated. Ryu nodded and step back checking on his companion's condition , who was stirring.

"No problem, but can we get her some where for a glance over?" Ryu inquired. They nodded and Ranma went to carry Usagi when Ryu kneel down, flashing him a quick look picking up her. "Keep an eye on your girlfriend please." Ryu requested.

Ranma looked aghast. "She's not my girlfriend!" Ranma pointed out. Ryu glanced at him and shrugged, before staring at him pointedly. "Let's get her to Dr. Tofu." Ranma mentioned. The walked to the doctor's practice was fairly quiet before Ranma said some comment and Akane walloped him with her mallet. So, now they had double reasons to go see him. When they got there a tall male greeted them with a smile.

He had semi-long brown hair in a short ponytail, and dark brown eyes. Which were protected behind his glasses, in his hands he carried a book. He wore a loose V-neck black shirt and black pants and white shoes. "Friends of yours Akane?" He questioned. Akane nodded quickly a dark stain of blush ran across her cheeks. Ryu rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Hello, I am Dr. Tofu and what is wrong with this lovely young lady?" Dr. Tofu inquired. Ryu gave him a calculated gaze, before shifting some to free one hand to jerk a thumb at Akane. Dr. Tofu raised a brow in Akane's direction, but brought them to a hospital bed so Ryu could set Usagi down. When Ryu place Usagi down, he glanced up to see Akane glaring at him. Ryu smirked in her direction, but his eyebrow was raised in confusion. "Ranma, you know where the hot water is and what happen to her?" He asked.

Ryu tilted Usagi's head to the side revealing the bump. "Akane here, was chasing Ranma, who had by passed us and her mallet swing caught Usagi instead." Ryu explained. "When she wakes up, ma'am the first thing you are going to do is apologize." Ryu ordered Akane. Akane glared at him, but nodded. Meanwhile, Dr. Tofu was nodding and then he injected Usagi with something, she moaned and rubbed her head.

"Ryu?" Usagi questioned. Ranma's eyes widen when he heard Ryu's name, flicking a glance at him. Ryu nodded at Ranma's questioning gaze. "Ryu, what happen?" Usagi inquired.

"Psycho mallet wielding female." Ryu said. Usagi blinked trying to comprehend what he just said. She flashed back over her last few memories, then she smiled. Akane stepped forward and bowed, she smiled shakily at Usagi.

"Forgive me, I was not trying to harm you." Akane said.

"No problem, this is not the first time I have been hit in the head." Usagi chirped. "Why were you swinging that mallet any way?" Usagi wondered. Akane opened her mouth to answer, then her gaze locked on Ranma. She drew out her mallet, Ranma seeing this gave a quick wave and dashed out of the doctor's residence. The three blinked as Akane followed him, yelling and swinging the large weapon. Usagi shrugged her shoulders and turned to the two males. "Thank you." She said to the both of them leaping out of the bed. Ryu gazed at her worried, but seeing no immediate problems let her go. She waved at the doctor and left with Ryu. When they were outside, Usagi glanced at her counterpart. "Well, that was different, I know I wanted to spend the day outside, but I want to rest back at the dojo just in case." Usagi explained. Ryu nodded his agreement and they both walked back. "Ryu, was that Ranma, the one you were referring to?" Usagi asked. Ryu nodded, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Usagi raised an eyebrow as Ryu transported them back to the dojo. Usagi walked in and flopped down on her mat. "I wonder if we will see them again soon?" Usagi muttered in wonder. Ryu smirked at her and nodded. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else shaking her head at her counter part. Usagi groan when it brought on a headache and brought her hand to her temple. "I am going to have a long chat with that girl." Usagi mumbled as she rubbed where the headache was.

Ryu merely patted Usagi shoulder and sat on his mat. Watching over her so no after affects will happen while she is sleeping. After all it would do no good for his other half to go into a coma while on his week long crusade.

Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you enjoy. Don't worry Ranma and Akane make a return next chapter along with Ryoga and the return of Tatewaki Kuno.

Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	6. Too Many Kuno's

**EdvO-**There are no stupid questions, only ones not asked. Actually, the parings are not decided yet. The reviewers are voting on the way they want it to go.

**Bambi Star-**Wow, such a big name reviewing me? (Blushes.) I am honored. Thank you.

**Tenshi-**Love triangle! Ah-hah, trying to make me work huh?

Okay, please do not be angry, I feel sorry would not be enough. Though I took to many projects on and drained myself. It was starting to reflect in my writing and I will not have that. You put your trust in me to provide the best I can in my chapters, and I will not betray that trust, nor myself.

No ownership.

Ryu smirked as Usagi shifted from her position on the pallet. Usagi blinked and turned her eyes to her companion, she groaned when she saw his look. "Alright, what is it?" She intoned. Ryu laughed at her, as Usagi sat up staring at him. He offered her a hand, and Usagi used it to stand, she raised a careful hand to her head. "Ow, remind me when we see the hammer girl, to give her a talk." Usagi simpered, as she rubbed the small bump on the back of her head. "Shall we go?" Usagi asked as she gestured outside. Ryu nodded and allowed her to walk by him.

Once again we find the Cosmos incarnate, and the Chaos incarnate walking the streets of down town. Their steps bring them before a school building, and Usagi turned to Ryu who smirked. "I hate you." She muttered as they walked into the office building and signed up for classes. The sectarian nearly melted under Ryu's strong gaze, and Usagi nearly felt herself gag. Ryu slipped a hand onto her elbow, a gave a gentle squeeze, Usagi turned to him and glared. "Chaos." She whispered under her breath, and Ryu merely shrugged. The woman behind the school desk turned them with a bright smile, and handed them a folder of papers.

"Welcome to Furinkan High!" She cheered to them. Usagi sighed and shook her head at the behavior of the woman. Ryu merely smiled at the woman and guided Usagi out of the office. "Remember to check in with the principal tomorrow, when you come in for your first day!" She informed them as they were walking out. As soon as they exited the building doors, Usagi turned to Ryu and smacked his head with her folder.

"I hate school." Usagi informed him blandly. Ryu waved her off and caught the offensive folder. Using his free hand, he caught both of Usagi's wrists and turned toward her. He smirked at her and shook his head, keeping a firm grip on her wrists. "Let me go." Usagi instructed him. Ryu raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to speak. However, both of their attentions were distracted by a red ribbon wrapping around their joined hands. They turned to the origin of the ribbon, and saw a woman with long, dark blue hair, held up in a high left ponytail held by a red bow. She wore the same outfit Usagi had worn when she went to school, but the skirt was longer, and it was navy blue. As the woman approached rapidly, they noted her eyes to be the color of light blue. Usagi tried tugging her tied wrists from the ribbon, but they refused to budge. She sent a dark look to Ryu and growled at him. "I reiterate, I hate you." Usagi informed him as the woman finally appeared before their faces. The woman smiled beautifully at Ryu, before turning a dark eye to Usagi. "Yes?" Usagi inquired. The woman sneered at her and opened her lips.

"Fiend, release this man, so he may come with me." She told Usagi. Usagi blinked in wonder and craned her head toward Ryu.

"Hey, doesn't she remind you of Tatewaki?" Usagi asked softly. Ryu nodded swiftly one eye on the woman in front of them. She raised a threatening hand filled with another ribbon stream.

"You do not ignore Kuno, Kodachi!" She screamed at them, and tightening the ribbon around their joined hands. Usagi turned a eye to Kodachi and blinked.

"Do you mind letting us go?" Usagi inquired. Kodachi glared at the audacity of the blond, and snapped her other ribbon in warning. Usagi sighed, and used a bit of her powers to lift her sword from her space pocket. "Do not say I did not ask." Usagi intoned, the sheath falling from the blade. Quickly Usagi, turned to the side and sliced the ribbon just a little. Using the gravity, she shoved forward to make Ryu stumble back, therefore straining the cut ribbon. The ribbon split from the strain, and Usagi snatched her blade from its position. Kodachi gasped in wonder, but her orbs fell on Ryu and she sighed dreamily. Usagi glanced over to Ryu with a calculated gaze, then turned back to Kodachi. "Give me a break." Usagi muttered and dodge out of the way of the flying ribbon.

The commotion drew a crowd, eventually earning the attentions of a Ranma Saotome, a Akane Tendo, a Tatewaki Kuno, and a lost traveler. The four hurried to the general area of the fight, each with their own reasons.

Usagi sighed as she once again flipped out of the way of the ribbon. She did not wish to battle the woman for no reason, a flash from a camera distracted her and the ribbon came dangerously close. Using her sword like a baton, she struck toward the sky and caught the ribbon around the dull edge of the blade. She twirled her sword around, making the ribbon wrap around it, and ripped the handle out of Kodachi's hands. She caught the handle, and slipped the ribbon off the blade. Usagi sheathed her sword and held the ribbon in her hand with a questioning gaze. However, this angered Kodachi, who leapt forward with a straight kick. Usagi sighed once more, ready to defend herself when a voice rang out. "Goddess Usagi, you came to me." a familiar voice called to her. Usagi ducked the kick and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Kodachi, leave her alone." the voice instructed, and Tatewaki appeared in view.

Ryu seeing the battle over, walked next to Usagi and cast a careful eye over her. "Are you alright Cosmos?" He whispered quietly. Usagi sighed and threw down the ribbon.

"I will be, if nothing else happens, and I stop getting attack for no reason." Usagi told him. Ryu smirked and laid a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Well, welcome to Nerima." He stated. Usagi glared lightly at him, preparing a response when she saw a bokan in their visual area.

"You, unhand Goddess Usagi!" Tatewaki called out, as he struck toward Ryu's hand. Usagi pushed away and untied her bokan, she slipped it under Tatewaki's to stop its path. Chattering broke out among the crowd as they saw Usagi hold off 'The Blue Thunder.' They had a stare-off each tense, and ready for their opponent to move. "Goddess Usagi you wish to continue our battle?" He asked, before sighing and flipping back. "Very well." Tatewaki stated before Usagi could respond. Usagi mentally whined and brought up her bokan.

Meanwhile Ranma and Akane watched the blonde that was struck by Akane's hammer a while ago fend off the Kuno siblings. Akane wanted to interfere, and rescue the blonde from the situation, but Ranma stepped in and held her back. He shook his head, telling her not to interfere. "Ranma, she is going to get hurt, you jerk let me go!" She ordered him, and struggled from under his grip. His normally playful eyes turned to her in seriousness and again he shook his head.

"You do not interfere in another's battle, if she is in danger, I will step in." Ranma intone to her, and turned his eyes back to the fight.

Once again Tatewaki Kuno was talking of his numerous skills, and Usagi was getting tired of holding her bokan in a ready position. Anxious she leapt forward, side dodging the quick strike from the male and smack the back of his hand with her bokan. He hissed in pain, but held tightly to his bokan. The pain made its way to his brain, and his strikes became more furious. Usagi in her earned grace and elegance fluidly dodge each strike, drawing closer to his strike hand. With the opening staring at her, she brought her bokan down harder on the wielding hand, almost shattering a few bones. However, the strike was enough for Tatewaki to drop his bokan. Usagi kicked the bokan toward Ryu and flipped back.

She observed her opponent with narrowed eyes. He would not give up, because of the lost of his weapon, he merely changed his stance. Usagi slid her bokan back into its ties, she would not fight unfairly. Her stance slid tall, her feet shoulder width apart. Her battle trained eyes alerted her to his weakness in pure skin fighting. Noting that, she rushed forward and flipped over his head. He turned quickly and was met with a flat palm to the face, knocking him down and out. Usagi nudged him with one foot, before nodding to Ryu. Ryu tossed the bokan to Usagi who laid it next to its owner.

The crowd began to disperse after the fact that the battle ended. Leaving an exasperated blonde, and amused Ryu, and two amazed watchers. Usagi turned to Ryu with a question on her lips when a cry cut her off. "Ranma, you shall pay!" A irritated male voice called out. Usagi whirled, only for her vision to be filled with the tip of an umbrella. The strike sent her skidding backwards, she was caught in a pair of arms and she looked blurrily upwards. Seeing black hair and assuming it was Ryu, she gave him a sardonic grin.

"Are all the people in this place crazy?" She asked, and through the blur she saw a half-smirk. The pain echoing in her brain, along with the strain of two battles made her faint. Ranma glanced down to the girl in his arms, and smiled tenderly. However, his musings were cut short as Ryu stalked forward, and gently, but forcefully removed Usagi from his arms. She groaned, and Ranma glanced at her in concern. He was met with an angry wack to his head, courtesy of Akane.

"Ranma, you jerk!" She screeched at him, and Ranma gazed at her in curiosity. However, his attention was delivered to the umbrella wielder as he saw the shine off the tip of it. He smirked and leapt clear of the strike.

"Hey, Ryoga." Ranma greeted, and as he fell he situated himself in a stance. Tension built as a shadow approached, his umbrella gleaming maniacally in the sun.

Okay as promised, Akane, Ranma, and Kuno all made their reappearances. Also,

chan showed up as well, and what a way for Usagi to meet him eh? So, who should show up next, along with a full introduction of the umbrella wielder. Poor Usagi, this is so not her dimension. Please Review.

Best Wishes, and Sincere Apologies,

WolfchildBlazer


	7. Serve It Up

**Thank you kindly for each of your reviews. No ownership**

The umbrella wielder stepped into the light, the sun struck short raven hair. His hair was restrained by a bandana of yellow patched with black spots. The rest of his raven hair were long bangs that flopped over his bandana. It was difficult to see the dark brown eyes of the male until he brushed a hand through his bangs.

"Nice going Ryoga." Ranma stated, as he cast a shaded glance at Usagi.

"What do you mean?" The raven-haired Ryoga asked. Thinking this was a trick on the part of his rival. Ranma jerked a thumb in the direction of Usagi.

"You knocked out blondie there." Ranma stated, and ignored the glare that Ryu gave him. Ryoga lowered his umbrella out of attack mode, and glanced at the fainted blond.

"I shall mark off our battle today, so is I may take her to be treated." Ryoga answered, and jumped down from the tree he was standing in.

"I don't think so." Ranma answered. "With your sense of direction, she would never get help." Ranma stated. Akane huffed at Ranma's attitude, while Ryu bristled at Ryoga approaching.

"You are coming with me to apologize." Ryu ordered Ryoga, and then turned to Ranma. "You are too, because he attack her while thinking she was you!" Ryu yelled. Akane nodded in agreement, while Ranma disagreed. None the less he was again bashed by the mallet of Akane for being insensitive, and therefore had to go anyway.

They kept Ryoga in the middle so he wouldn't accidently get lost, and once again they were before Dr. Tofu's office. He looked down worried about the blond, and ordered Akane to place Ranma on the other bed. Ryu with one hand clasped around Ryoga's shoulder walked down and put Usagi down.

Dr. Tofu made quick work of the pair, and Ranma was up. So everyone stood around waiting for Dr. Tofu to help Usagi. Ryoga didn't want to abstain from his battle with Ranma forever. Usagi groaned, her hands gently prodding her now double sore head. Glancing up with unfocused eyes, she caught Ryu's eyes first.

"I hate you." She mused out, and then let her eyes focus.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." Ryu jibbed, and caught the glare she threw at him.

"Oh yes it is, you brought me to this strange town." Usagi reminded him, and then smiled slightly. "I forgive you." She stated, and then turned to the others in the room. "Ryu, who is your friend?" She asked while pointing toward Ryoga that Ryu still had a grasp on.

"That's Ryoga." Ranma spoke up, Usagi thanked him with a nod. Then she stood from the bed, and Ryoga reached forward to steady her.

"I'm sorry." Ryoga told her, and Usagi shrugged.

"It's okay, I've been hit in the head before." Usagi said while looking at Akane with a teasing smile. A grumble issued from her stomach, and Usagi sweat drop. "Eh, I'm hungry." She commented. Dr. Tofu chuckled and offered them lunch with him. "That's okay, we have intruded enough." Usagi declined. She waved and walked out, the trio followed her.

Usagi using Ryu as support turned to Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane with a smile. "So, tell me about yourselves." Usagi ordered playfully. One arm wrapped around Ryoga's as he explained his directional curse. Leading him, they came across a very familiar luncheon. Ranma sputtered, not wanting to go in, but both Ryu and Akane glared at him. Akane knew why he didn't want to go in, but she figured this was apart of the apology. Ryu just didn't want them to upset Usagi, and upset Cosmos was something he didn't want to deal with. Usagi chirped while reading the sign of the restaurant.

"Cat Café." Usagi spoke up. "Sounds nice." She stated while dragging Ryu and Ryoga in. Turning to all of them, she gestured for a table and they sat. "Order anything, it's on me." Usagi offered while ignoring the smirk from Ryu. He leaned over a little so just her could hear what he was saying.

"Abusing your powers Cosmos?" Ryu asked interested.

"Shut up." Usagi told him sweetly, and their table companions laughed.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen area, somebody's ears picked up at a familiar sounding voice. Gazing out, their eyes fell on Ranma and they smiled. "Airen is here." They chimed happily at walked out. As they approached the table they frowned at the presence of two females. However, they signed the blond off as not a threat, because she saw that the other two males were pretty comfortable with her. Now her glare was focused on Akane, and Akane glared back which caused Usagi to stop chattering. Turning around she studied their waiter with a smile.

She was about their age, with long beautiful purple locks. They were clasped into long bangs held with yellow burettes. Some was held back in two side Chinese buns, and the rest hung freely down her back. Judging by the light, she seemed to have dark green eyes. Usagi smiled welcoming at the girl, and waved hello as she approached.

"What does Airen want?" She cooed, and Usagi raised an eyebrow. Then she noticed where the gaze was locked onto, Ranma. Ranma ordered, and she nodded happily before turning to everyone else. "What do you want?" She asked. Everyone ordered, though she glared when she took down Akane's order. Usagi was the last as everyone gazed at her appetite.

"Are you going to join us?" Usagi inquired as the girl turned to go. The girl turned back, measuring her with her eyes, then glaring at Akane, followed by smiling at Ranma. She nodded, and Usagi stuck out a hand to shake. "Usagi." She stated, and the girl smiled a bit.

"Shampoo." She spoke in hesitating Japanese. Usagi nodded, and then waved for an extra chair for Shampoo. Shampoo walked back dealing with their orders, since she was willing being included in Ranma's company, she did not put anything in his food. She also decided not to mess with Akane's because she didn't want to upset her Airen.

They all ate in relative peace, and Usagi lead the conversation at the table. As they talked bonds of companionship started to grow within the group. However, as Usagi found the group to be different martial artists, she begged to be taught by them, ignoring Ryu's laughter.

In exchange, she promised to help Shampoo with her Japanese, Ryu would help too, since he knew Chinese. Shampoo caved finally to the blue puppy eyes that Usagi wielded so well. It wasn't she was attracted, it's just the girl was so likeable.

Akane also agreed, almost easily, because it would be nice to have another female friend. Also, Usagi said she would help with Akane's swimming lessons. Akane would be glad to get over that small likeness. The boys on the other hand were harder to convince until Ryu spoke up.

"You owe her." Ryu stated with a dark tone. Ryoga bowed his head in shame while Usagi slapped Ryu's shoulder.

"All right." Ryoga agreed. Ranma still didn't cave, not even when Akane threatened him with her mallet.

"She could get hurt." Ranma said with a tone not heard to often from him.

"That's why I want to learn." Usagi pleaded. Ranma sighed, readying to deject her offer when he thought to what he saw earlier. How easy she had dealt with the Kuno siblings, not to mention that trick with the sword.

"On one condition." Ranma agreed, and Usagi nodded. "Teach me a bit of sword play." He told her. He was a master of martial arts, but weapon using was a different skill. Personally he was tired of Ryoga and his umbrella crashing into his skull, it would be nice to parry it.

"Ah, okay, and Ryu will help you too." Usagi agreed, while Ryu raised an eyebrow. Ryu was going to decline when Usagi sent him a side glare. He nodded, and she smiled happily while hugging everyone at the table in happiness. Usagi had invited Ryu to train Ranma, because she wish to foster a friendship between the two. After hearing Ryu's story, she felt the boy needed to be healed of his past.

Sorry for the wait, and the length of the chapter, but I had become disinterested with this. Don't worry, I'm back on track, and this one should pick up now. Happy Holidays, please review. WCB.


End file.
